Yuhi dankehscön für den wunderbaren Traum
by VampireKira
Summary: Aya fühlt sich in der Dunkelheit wohl...doch auch diese birgt Angst und Schrecken in sich....


**Yuhi - danke für den wunderschönen Traum von Sugarangel**

(In deinen Armen vergesse ich die Einsamkeit)

Kapitel 1:

-----------

Der Abend brach herein und wieder lag Aya in dem Zimmer der Aogiris. Sie konnte

es immer noch nicht so Recht verkraften, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war.

Toya hatte sie vor dem Tod gerettet und sie hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ihn

verliebt. Auch Yuhi stand ihr zur Seite, er würde blind in sein Verderben rennen

und sein Leben für sie geben. Doch warum fiel es ihr so schwer eindeutig zu

sagen wen sie liebte. Toya ist der ruhiger, was wohl an seinem Alter liegen

würde. Okay, das genaue Alter wusste sie nicht, weil er sein Gedächtnis verloren

hatte, aber er war mindestes 5 Jahre älter als sie. Yuhi war impulsiv, und das er

sie liebte hatte er ihr schon gestanden, doch wieso, wieso konnte Aya nicht

sagen, wen sie liebte?

Aya lag im dunkeln, seit dem Tod ihres Vaters und dem psychischen Koma ihre

Mutter fühlte sie sich in der Dunkelheit wohler, als das sie wusste das sie im

hellen Licht alles sehen kann und das sie jeder sehen konnte, vielleicht war es

schon ein gewisser Verfolgungswahn. Sie hatte verstanden, was Ceres will und

irgendwie konnte sie diese auch verstehen, aber warum musste es sie treffen und

warum ihre Familie?

Aya drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte zur Tür, im Zimmer neben ihr konnte

sie Yuhi schlafen hören. Er atmete kaum hörbar, doch das er neben ihr war, in

ihrer Nähe gab ihr ein sicheres Gefühl. Sie würde es ihm nie sagen, aber sie war

wirklich froh, dass er bei ihr war. Doch fühlte sie für ihn das gleiche wie für

Toya? War es bei Toya wirklich Liebe oder zog sie dieses mysteriöse an. Heißt es

nicht, dass sich eine Geisel nicht selten in ihren Entführer verliebte, könnte

das gleiche nicht hier der Fall sein. Toya arbeitet für die Mikages, also gegen

Aya, dennoch hatte er sie beschützt, ihr zur Flucht verholfen, vielleicht war

das ja auch nur ein Trick von ihrer Familie um ihr Vertrauen zu bekommen?

Aya fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Und wieder einmal schaffte sie es sich

selbst vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Sie setzte sich auf und zog ihre Knie an und

legte ihren Kopf darauf. Es begann wie immer, langsam kullerten ihr die Tränen

über das Gesicht. Ihre gesamte Familie wurde zerstört. Ihren Vater hatte sie für

immer verloren. Aya schluchzte. Ihre Mutter ist auf sie losgegangen und wollte

sie umbringen und ihr Bruder ist nicht mehr er selbst und liebt seine eigene

Schwester, auch wenn man nicht richtig von Liebe sprechen kann. Aya weinte. Ich

habe alle verloren sie schluchzte lauter. Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen

und sie musste schniefen. "Aki, Mama, Papa", Aya rief sich die Bilder in

Erinnerung wie sich ihr Vater für sie geopfert hatte. Und das alles nur, wegen

mir... Aya schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Bilder zu vergessen, doch es

wurde immer klarer.

"Ich bin ganz alleine..." Weinte sie lauter. Auf einmal schlangen sich

starke Arme um sie und sie wurde nach hinten gedrückt, an einen warmen Körper.

"Yu-hi!" flüsterte sie. Die Wärme von seinem Körper hüllte sie ein. "Weine. Aya,

und sei traurig, aber weine nicht alleine!" Yuhi drückte sie noch dichter an

seinen Körper, er bemerkte, wie sie sich entspannte und das sie es brauchte

getröstet zu werden. Er drehte sie zu sich um und bettete ihren Kopf an seine

Brust und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. "Aber...wieso...wieso?" Aya

klammerte sich an sein T-Shirt und drückte ihre Tränen in den Stoff.

"Pssshhht...du kannst nichts dafür!" säuselte er leise. "Papa, Mama und Aki,

alle haben mich verlassen, alle sind gegen mich...ich bin ganz allein..." Aya

weinte noch lauter. "Aya, du bist nicht alleine, ich werde dich immer

beschützen, hast du verstanden" Yuhi nahm ihr Gesicht und brachte sie dazu ihn

anzusehen. Tränenverschmierte Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Er lächelte sanft.

"Du bist ne richtige Heulsuse!" lächelte er. Mit seinem Finger wischte er ihr

die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Aya, wenn du nur fest genug daran glaubst, dann

wird sich alles zum Guten wenden, okay?" sprach er ruhig. Er vernahm von ihr ein

kleines Nicken. Er strich ihr die von den Tränen nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem

Gesicht und strich ihr noch einmal sanft über die Wangen. Dann gab er ihr einen

leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf jetzt!" Er stand auf, drehte sich zu ihr

und deckte sie zu. "Ich bin drüben, wenn du mich brauchst, okay, und jetzt Augen

zu und schlafe!" Aya nickte und schloss die Augen. Mit leisen Schritten ging

Yuhi zur Tür. Noch einmal wandte er sich zu Aya um. "Tränen stehen dir nicht,

ich möchte dich morgen lachen sehen!" flüsterte er, bevor er durch die offen

stehende Tür in sein Zimmer ging. Sicherheitshalber ließ er diese heute Nacht

offen und legte sich dann in sein Bett.

Aya hatte nachdem Yuhi sich noch einmal zur ihr wand ihre Augen geöffnet. Als er

das Zimmer verlassen hatte, spürte sie wieder diese Einsamkeit. Seine Worte

taten gut, aber seine Nähe noch viel mehr und seine Wärme. Auf einmal wirkte die

Dunkelheit nicht mehr sicher, sondern bedrohlich. Sie hatte alles verloren. Aya

sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, ohne Yuhi war es kalt und ohne seine Worte leer.

Bevor sie genau wusste was sie tat glitt ihre Bettdecke raschelnd neben ihr.

Leise stand sie auf und auf wackligen Beinen ging sie zur Tür. Sie zitterte, das

mag aber auch an den Erinnerungen liegen, die sie eben gerade alle durchgespielt

hatte bevor Yuhi sie getröstet hatte.

Als sie im Rahmen stand und auf den schlafenden Yuhi blickte beruhigte sie sich

wieder, sein Anblick alleine brachte sie dazu sich sicher zu fühlen. Noch

dichter trat sie auf ihn zu. Vor seinem Bett kniete sie sich hin und hob seine

Decke um darunter zu kriechen. Sie lag schon neben ihm und wollte sich gerade an

seine Brust schmiegen als Yuhi seine Augen öffnete und sie ansah. "Aya, wenn du

das jetzt tust, kann ich morgen früh für nicht garantieren, ich bin auch nur ein

Mann und ich..." doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte hatte sich Aya an seine

Brust gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen. Die Wärme die auf sie einstürzte

konnte sie nicht realisieren. Eine Träne verirrte sich noch auf sein T-Shirt.

Sie drückte sich noch näher an ihn, nur einmal wollte sie eine Nacht ohne

Alpträume verbringen und sie war sich sicher, dass Yuhis Nähe das bewirken

konnte. Yuhi schloss die Augen. Gut, du wolltest es so Dann legte er seine

Arme um ihren Körper und schlief mir ihr in seinen Armen ein.

Heiße Lippen auf den meinigen. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl in meinem Bauch, mein

ganzer Körper unter Spannung und gleichzeitig so entspannt. Innig und sanft.

Ich wage es nicht meine Augen zu öffnen, als auch ein sanfter Druck auf meinem

ganzen Körper ruht. Jemand liegt auf mir, dieser jemand der es schafft mir diese

Wärme zu schenken.

Es setzt meinen gesamten Verstand außer Betrieb, ich muss aufseufzen, als sich

eine Zunge sanft mit meiner vereinigt. Ich schaffe es nicht zu widerstehen und

gebe mich dem Gefühl hin. Ich merke wie etwas Heißes meinen Hals berührt, dann

mein Ohr. Aya ich liebe dich über alles Wieder heiße Lippen auf meinen, dann

wird alles schwarz.

Müde streckte sich Aya im Bett, doch sie merkte, dass sie alleine war. "Yuhi?"

blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf. Sie ging den Abend durch. Sie hatte geweint, er

hatte sie in den Arm genommen, sie beruhigt und dann ist sie zu ihm gegangen,

hat sich zu ihm ins Bett gelegt und sich an ihn gekuschelt. Bei dem Gedanken

lief sie rot an. Wie ist sie nur dazu gekommen, jetzt denkt er bestimmt sonst

was. Sie wurde noch einen Touch röter, als sie ihren Traum wieder vor ihren

Augen hatte. Küsse, heiße Küsse, Liebkosungen und jemand hat mir gesagt das er

mich liebt Besinnungslos fuhr sich Aya über ihre Lippen. "War das real?" Sie

fuhr über ihre Wange. Sie spürte ihre Röte durch die Hitze an ihrer

Handinnenfläche. "Das kann nicht nur ein Traum gewesen sein, nicht

so...sanft...und nahe..."

Sie sah sich um. Yuhi war weg. "Yuhi!" Jetzt fiel es ihr ein. Es konnte nur Yuhi

gewesen sein. "Aber..." Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie den Kuss erwidert hatte

wurde ihr rot nun so stark, das man vermuten konnte, das sie mit Farbe

gekleckert hatte. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Yuhi kam mit

einem Tablett mit Frühstück hinein. Er schien bester Laune zu sein. Vor ihr

stellte er es ab und beugte sich zu ihr. "Geht es dir nicht gut Aya?" besorgt

sah er sie an und umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre Wange. "Du glühst ja richtig,

hast du vielleicht Fieber?" Aya war es ziemlich unangenehm ihm gegenüber zu

sitzen. Erst geht sie freiwillig zu ihm ins Bett und dann diese Kussszene.

Abrupt stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer mit dem Satz.

"Nein, nein, alles bestens!" Hinter ihr schloss sie die Tür und atmete tief

durch.

Perplex sah Yuhi Aya nach, wie sie das Zimmer verließ. Noch überraschter war er,

als sie kurzer Hand zurück kam, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange setzte sich umwand

und lachend zur Tür ging, dort drehte sie sich zu ihm. "Danke für gestern Abend

(sie bekam einen Rotschimmer) und für den wunderschönen Traum!" Dann schloss sie

die Tür und ließ ihn alleine zurück.

Verwundert hielt er sich die Hand an die Wange die zuvor von Aya geküsst worden

war. "Nicht du musst dich bedanken, sondern ich!" lächelte er, schob das Tablett

vor Ayas Tür und verschwand dann mit noch besserer Laune aus dem Zimmer.

Der Mut zur Entscheidung, erfüllt das Herz des Liebenden, die Gewissheit für

die Gerechtigkeit seiner Handlung begibt sie in die erfüllende Erkenntnis 

3


End file.
